Of Perfect, White Christmases
by TheAquaQueen
Summary: Merry Christmas! Between an 18 foot Christmas tree and something out of a Disney movie - what more could create the perfect Christmas?


**Of Perfect, White Christmases**

_**One – Shot**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>** – **ScarletBloodDoll

**Date Started/Date Ended**** – **December 25th, 2008 – December 25th, 2011

**Category**** –** Birds of Prey

**Rating**** – **General

**Warnings**** – **Female Relationship

**Pairings**** –** Barbara Gordon/Helena Kyle

**Disclaimer**** – **ScarletBloodDoll does not own the premise or character of Birds of Prey **(Warner Brothers)**, Lady and the Tramp (**Disney**) and is a Non – Profit Effort.

* * *

><p>"I am never doing this ever again, do you hear me Helena Kyle? This is by far the most ridiculous thing ever!"<p>

"Would you stop complaining and for the love of God just pull?"

"Whose brilliant idea was this? I mean why can't we just use the elevator? I am pulling and it isn't moving!"

"After we are done with this," the brunette grunted. "I'll make sure you do go somewhere. Pull!"

"Argh! Ooof!" The blonde teenager cried out as she tripped up the staircase and spluttered, a light snow dusting of glitter powdered her being. "Would you take it easy?"

"I'm sure Barbara would appreciate the tree sometime before Christmas," Helena mocked.

"Why are we doing this anyways? Haven't you heard of a fake tree, you know easy assembly, no bugs?" Dinah swatted away what felt like a spider.

"Because," Helena pulled the tree up and regained her grip. "Barbara prefers a real tree and it's a Gordon – Kyle tradition."

"If this is a Gordon – Kyle tradition, why is a Lance doing this?"

The question posed made Helena stop in her tracks and lower the tree. "After a year and a half, you don't consider yourself at least an honorary Gordon?"

Dinah shrugged noncommittally and refused to meet Helena's eyes. "I mean, I don't know."

"Kid, your family, never forget that. Plus, tradition comes with family."

"I just never really had a family much less a real Christmas," whispered Dinah.

Helena eyed her for a moment before a voice broke the silence. "I am sure Ms. Barbara would be delighted in you joining the traditional decorating and festivities this evening Ms. Dinah." A British voice spoke over the intercom system in the stairwell. "As Ms. Helena so elegantly put it, you are family."

"Yo Alfred, please tell me you found the stand?"

"Of course I did Ms. Helena. I do hope that all of the pine needles are attached this year."

"Hardy har har. It was one time!" Helena said, exasperated.

"How many more floors Alfred?" asked Dinah.

"Only five more; a late lunch is waiting in your bedroom Ms. Dinah and Ms. Barbara has requested that I inform you that she would like the tree in front of the bay window -"

"…overlooking the North side of the city" Helena interjected. "Just like the year before that and the year before that. Copy that Alfred. Alright kid, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"You never answered my earlier question." Dinah switched hand grips for what seemed like the millionth time.<p>

"You are asking me whether or not an eighteen foot Christmas tree actually stood a chance against our elevator? I will tell you not to ask details but I will say that it did not end well."

"Why do I have a feeling that there have been many more instances where it didn't end well?" Helena glared and Dinah was rewarded with a hard shove.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look! We're already here! You can stop shoving now!"<p>

"We're not here until we're through the door!" With bickering voices, the doors to the penthouse burst open causing Barbara to glance up from her position on the couch and the book in her hand only to find a curtain of blonde hair splayed out underneath a blanket of green.

"C'mon kid! Finish strong! Don't stop now!" chided Helena.

"I wasn't blessed with super human strength you know, give me a break," spluttered Dinah.

"Helena," a warning tone came from across the room; blue eyes caught green ones which eyed the bay window.

"You're lucky you caught a break." Helena easily lifted the snow and powdered glittered covered tree and hauled it off the teenager before hauling it into its place in the stand.

"If it were that easy to life, why did I have to help?" Dinah cried out, flipping over on her stomach.

"It builds character," Helena replied.

"Dinah, why don't you go grab a quick shower and change into pajamas?"

"Are we going to decorate the tree later?" Dinah asked timidly. Barbara glanced at Helena for a split second before returning her gaze to the girl. "I was actually hoping that you would pick out our theme this year."

"Really? Okay, be right back!" the blonde quickly picked herself up off the floor before heading up yet another staircase. Barbara made sure she heard a faint door slam before turning back to Helena. "What was that all about?"

Helena shrugged. "I think this is the first year were she feels like she has a family. After all, last year…" Helena trailed off, not willing to bring up Wade's death or the destruction of the clock tower. "Are you planning on helping at any point in time, Red?" Helena motioned to the tree, unwillingly to allow it to lean on the window itself. Barbara dropped her legs to the floor before reaching out to grasp Helena's waiting hand which lowered her to the ground.

"You know you're lucky you even have this tree this year?"

"Oh? Another elevator incident? Please make sure the fuller side is facing south."

"Hey! Dinah thought it would be a brilliant idea to attempt to use her telekinesis on the fifth floor only to find that the tree grew a bit warm."

"Is that all?"

"It started to smell a bit like a Barbeque. Are you done yet?"

"Let go and see." Helena did as told and stepped back.

"I think you'll like it, it was the biggest one we could find. Dinah wanted the extra sparkle." Helena lowered herself down next to the redhead before curling her top half on her chest and glancing up.

"Are you planning on taking a cat nap down here?" asked Barbara as Helena contently sighed.

"For a few minutes."

* * *

><p>"I told you she would fall asleep."<p>

Amongst empty boxes of lights and ornaments, a lighted strand, and extra garland, Dinah lay sleeping her head cushioned by two stockings.

"I'm sure carrying an eighteen foot Christmas tree up forty flights of stairs would tire anyone out." Helena moved to grab a throw to cover the young woman as Barbara smiled tenderly at the scene.

Helena turned back and narrowed her eyes. "Not a word out of you." Barbara smiled and turned back to her task of hooking the rest of the box of ornaments in her lap.

"I'm glad you didn't put up a fuss about letting Dinah pick out a theme." For as long as she could remember it had become their tradition when their first Christmas after an incident, Helena had come home with an armful of blue and silver ornaments as an apology.

"Dinah wanted a real Christmas; the child typically picks out the ornaments anyways." Helena caught three more ornaments Barbara tossed at her. "It's not a big deal."

"I think we're done for tonight," Barbara glanced around the room before setting down the empty box on her lap. Helena quickly cleared a path before turning the Christmas lights on and following Barbara to the kitchen.

"Do you remember the first Christmas you and I spent together?"

"If I remember correctly, you threw a fit two days before Christmas and smashed every ornament you could get your hands on." Barbara smirked.

"I think your Father very well nearly had a heart attack on Christmas Eve when he brought over pizza and cookies, while we sat in the midst of a fully decorated tree and broken ornaments," said Helena, moving around the kitchen warming up a plate of pasta from the night before. "I think he thought we wouldn't make it through that year before murdering each other."

"Now look at us," Barbara commented as Helena moved to sit on her lap with the plate, taking a bite of the pasta offered to her. "We're so…" she chewed as she thought. "Domesticated."

Helena spluttered at the word. Barbara slid an arm around her waist before moving them to turn the lights off and returned them to sit in front of the roaring fireplace.

"You do realize that it is actually snowing." Helena glanced behind the tree and gazed up at the small snowflakes that began to decorate the sky. "It looks like Dinah may have her perfect White Christmas after all."

"Speaking of which, what do you want for Christmas?" asked Barbara.

Placing another forkful of pasta into her mouth, she leaned over and kissed Barbara. "Well," she swallowed, "you're here, and you and I are together, and we sort of – kind of – have a kid, I think all we're missing is a cat." Helena nodded and quickly shoved another forkful into Barbara's mouth.

"Nu – uh, you asked me what I wanted for Christmas and I want a cat. Chew."

"What about a cat?" a sleepy voice asked. Dinah stood and stretched, wrapping the throw around her.

"Barbara asked what I wanted for Christmas and I said that I wanted a cat. It's about time you know." Helena happily chirped eating another bite of pasta.

Dinah's eyes lit up and she gushed, "How perfect would that be? It would be like that scene from Lady and the Tramp, where the husband buys Lady as a gift and on Christmas Day she curiously pops out of that perfectly striped box with a bow? I would love to have a puppy!"

Barbara sighed and put her head in her hands. Helena grinned, happily munching away. Dinah simply glowed.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise to anyone when a white kitten found her way out of a perfectly striped silver and blue rounded hat box adorned with a silver bow on Christmas morning. It was a surprise when a cocker spaniel found her way out of a perfectly striped pink and red rounded hat box adorned with a red bow on Christmas morning.<p>

**Fin**

**ScarletBloodDoll**

**Author's Note – **

Merry Christmas!

Three years later and Three Christmas's later, the ending has finally written itself. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
